


it won't bring him back

by shookmaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Detectives, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookmaknae/pseuds/shookmaknae
Summary: do kyungsoo is a hard-working homicide detective with a streak of finding the murderers of innocent people. nothing can shake him... or so everybody thought. when kim jongin dies from the hands of a cold-blooded killer, he wakes up with no recollection of his death and only one person who can see and feel him there; kyungsoo, the man who is determined to find jongin's killer, is left speechless at the sight of a male standing before him that he had found in the morgue mere seconds ago. now the only question left to ask is... what will such a difficult case and odd occurrence lead to?





	1. the beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry this is short, but its only the beginning, i swear!! the next chapters will be MUCH longer, i promise! hope you enjoy!

a dizzying feeling of anxiety sweeps over the existence of a male lying on the floor. 'where am i? what happened?' his gaze scans the seemingly normal room of what he recognizes as his apartment; that is, however, until he sees splatters of blood leading to a pool of blood that he can't see the source of.

he slowly creeps nearer, like a tiger hunting its prey, his gaze locking onto bleached-blonde strands of hair that now are stained with blood at the tips.... it looks just like his own. 'what the hell is going on?' he thinks in the deafening silence of being alone, his skin burning and itching as he finds his whole figure covered in goosebumps of anticipation.

who could it be, if not him? his twin who has the same sense of hair style? no, it has to be him, but he can't process that in his mind that is now scrambled and rushing to find a completely reasonable and logical answer... he comes up with nothing.

the only thing that can quench his thirst of curiosity now is to see the body, his own dead body that he is afraid to confirm is his in the first place. 

'this cannot be fucking happening...' the man can barely manage to think without wanting to let out a sob of absolutely pure fear; he clutches onto the hem of his shirt for comfort whilst his legs carry him to the figure laying motionless, lifeless, on his brand new wooden floor. it remains without identity, the body facing away from his gaze as his stomach churns out of anxiety.

he taps it, only to see if the thing'll move but causing it to fall his way and for him to only scream out of surprise, his heart pounding even though he really doesn't have a physical one anymore. "th-that can't b-be me!" the male stammers out of distress with his hand shakily running throughout his hair that is identical to the  _thing's_ before him.

'what is going on...'

 

~

 

**kim jongin.**

**age: 24 years**

**time and date of death: 12:45 am, 11-29-17**

**foul play** **? yes**

**suspected murder weapon? meat cleaver**

**prints around scene? none**

**prints near victim? none**

**motives of peers? none**

 

"how can there be zero prints around the house?!" a voice echoes in the as officers around the whole department can't help but jump a bit. the owner of that voice is do kyungsoo, the main detective for homicide cases. he has a streak of solving the hardest cases that even the chief wouldn't be able to crack and though that makes him loved by the department, everybody knows of his temper. everybody _fears_ his temper.

"i-i don't know sir. sh-should we check a-again?" one new, barely trained officer inquires with terror obvious in his pupils while his hands tremble behind his back. "yes! finally somebody who doesn't have just hot air in their head!" kyungsoo exclaims, chuckling and ruffling the taller man's hair before shooing him away with a roll of his eyes.

"can somebody get me a coffee?! now?!" he yells into the room behind him, all of the training officers jolting and nodding as they try to find a way for all of them to fit through the doorway. an exasperated sigh leaves kyungsoo's being as he pushes them back and glares at all four of them. "it only takes one of you to pick up coffee for one person from the coffee shop across the street." he scolds as all of them flush bright pink and bow their heads down, mumbled apologies spilling from their mouths as naturally as it comes. 

as one of them finally leaves, kyungsoo smiles to the other three, sending shivers of submission down each of their spines. "see? that wasn't so hard." he almost growls, but everything comes out as a growl for him. it's normal. and with that, the shortest yet scariest male in the department strides away, ready to search the scene for clues...

well maybe just after his coffee or some actual results get to him. i mean, there's no point otherwise, right?

 


	2. a shock to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy, hope you enjoy the second chapter, guys! it's a bit longer this time lol ily <3

jongin walks down the stairs with a completely blank expression while his figure is only swallowed in the bodies of the living, them passing him by without notice as he does the exact same. the only difference is he needs to make a conscious effort to do so whereas the policemen can't help it; they don't even know that he's there... that is except for one person in the department.

"hey! somebody get that citizen out of the crime scene now!" kyungsoo exclaims heatedly with a finger pointed to jongin as all of the officers look around in confusion, the man's expression becoming one of shock and damn near excitement. "y-you can see me?" the newly found ghost inquires, his legs hurrying him up to the feet of the detective who is small under his stare, yet somehow still intimidating. 

"of course i can see you! now get out!!" the man exclaims with an exasperated sigh, pointing the same finger to the door while his other hand clutches his recyclable coffee cup so hard that every officer, though utterly perplexed by their colleague, is afraid that it will burst any moment before the new guy from earlier (chanyeol is his name i believe) almost foolishly taps on the senior's shoulder.

"sir, who are you talking to?" the man questions despite all of his more experienced officer friends obviously shaking their heads at him, kyungsoo only chuckling bitterly and turning his attention all on the younger, yet taller, male standing before him, asking a question that seems so utterly stupid to him that he can't help but let out a scoff... "can you not see this man in front of me that is obviously a civilian?!" he yells into the male's face with that same finger pointing at jongin, which actually happens to go through the ghost boy's shoulder, enthralled by the fact that somebody so much younger and less experienced than him would expect him to have practically been born yesterday.

"b-but i don't s-see anybody..." chanyeol murmurs out of submission, his head now bowed down while those very same friends only sigh and can only visualize their newly found friend being ripped apart by the always intense and infamous do kyungsoo. "he's done for. especially now that kyungsoo's having one of his hallucinations again..." somebody murmurs into a colleague's ear, who gladly responds with a response to make them both snicker.

"yeah, is he off his meds again?" the other questions snarkily while kyungsoo can pick up the mumbles but he doesn't care enough to do anything about it, because what's the use when he doesn't care about anybody's opinion of him anymore? "fine, i'll get him out myself." kyungsoo huffs, grabbing invisible figure's elbow to guide him outside when all it looks like is air being cupped into the heavily judged detective's hand.

"how did you get in there?" the man asks with a stone cold glare that make anyone melt of intimidation.

"well you see im technically-"

"nope. no technically's, no basically's, no rambling. tell me the truth within ten seconds." the detective replies harshly, his gaze now fixed onto the watch attached to his wrist. "starting now."

"u-uh okay, as i was saying, um, i'm still inside technically-"

"what did i say about technically's?"

"r-right, sorry. um, my body is in there is what i mean; i'm only the soul of that body because i believe i've turned into a ghost and i thi-"

a laugh disrupts jongin's truthful explanation, mid-word, the laugh being sardonic and bitter in contrast to jongin's sweet and innocent hope, severing it noticeably as the male only looks down with mumbles of how the man had asked for the truth. "i-i can't believe y-you thought i w-would believe such a th-thing!" kyungsoo stammers through wheezes of uncontrollable cackles, his stomach starting to hurt from how utterly hilarious he finds this. 

"h-hey, you asked for the truth!!" jongin exclaims in attempts to defend himself, only to make the situation worse. "y-you must be a looney if y-you thought that w-was the truth!!" the detective squeals with a bright pink face and a strained smile on his face that makes jongin's technically dead heart sink in his transparent chest. "hey... i'm really telling the truth... give me a chance please..." the male mumbles insecurely, his gaze pleading for kyungsoo to just stop for half of a second so he can show how it really is true; his body is upstairs after all. 

"f-fine. show me proof." kyungsoo replies after having wiped his tears of amusement from his face with his calloused fingers scolding hot from having accidentally and unknowingly spilling his coffee onto them. he lets out a gentle sigh, wiping the substance from both his hands and his face and onto his jeans that don't have stains on them... yet....

well can't be helped now, there's a small light brown stain now sitting atop the fabric just on his thigh. anyway. jongin gestures for the oddly intimidating man to follow him as he strides inside, sighing while his hands inevitably start to shake. he hasn't seen the body since he had moved it earlier, tampering slightly with the scene by pure accident. "have you not even seen the body?" the ghost questions out of innocent curiosity, wondering what kind of detective comes to the scene of a crime and doesn't at least examine the body slightly before it's shipped off to the morgue.

"s-sir!" one officer exclaims, kyungsoo's head whipping around before the rest of his body does and he waltzes up to the inexperienced officer with a questioning look that makes the man shake beneath him. "you have to come with me now. the chief wants me to drive you over to the department so you can have a meeting-" the small man rambles on and on before kyungsoo puts up a finger and closes his eyes with a sigh. "baekhyun-ah, let's just go. come on." the detective murmurs with yet another sigh of defeat as his arm goes to the officer's back and practically pushes him out of the door.

jongin, however, is completely unaware that the detective is no longer behind him, finishes going up the stairs while his figure hovers slightly above the floor and he's right beside his own body. "see-" he starts as his head is expecting to look up and see the rudest detective he's ever met but he's met with only blank-faced workers that are unfamiliar to the male. "goddammit where'd he go..." jongin murmurs, his head whipping around while his gaze is driven around the room like a madman on the run from crime but the dead man is left with nothing. no detective sneering or laughing or even mocking him even in his time of death.

"well, i'm screwed."


End file.
